


Some birthday wishes don't need candles

by Nickstarz



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Who wants cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstarz/pseuds/Nickstarz
Summary: Jim gets a birthday episode, so why not Barbara too.





	Some birthday wishes don't need candles

Barbara sighed, the stars weren’t out that night as she drove home. Not to mention that only a couple of coworkers wished her a happy birthday at most, it had even been a rare calm day too.

The moment she shut the car off the silence enclosed her, the darkness of the night felt foreboding without the comfort of the moon. Luckily the house lights were still on.

 

_ Wait. Did Jim forget to turn the lights off? _

 

No, that couldn't be right. He was usually good about it, unless…

 

She glanced up to the second floor, his bedroom light was off, so it wasn’t like he fell asleep at his desk again. She decided that perhaps it was just one of those nights.

Barbara opened the door, carefully stepping inside she tried to keep noise to a minimum. She nearly walked right past the little display on the dining table. A hand decorated strawberry cake, her favourite, a card, some wrapped gifts. Jim had his head in his arms like a pillow, breathing peacefully.

 

She smiled warmly, immense pride filling her. Then a little pang of regret from realizing that she had to wake him up. Gently as she could she nudged him a little and whispered;

 

‘Hey kiddo, wakey wakey.’

 

Jim’s eyes fluttered open, he sheepishly grinned once he realized where he was.

 

‘Uh happy birthday mom, sorry it’s not much-’

 

‘Don’t be, it’s better than what I got at work.’ Barbara kissed him on the forehead. ‘Thank you, though I would’ve appreciated it more if you hadn’t stayed up so late.’

 

‘It wasn’t that late when I started!’

 

She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

 

‘I was just gonna sit down for a minute to rest, then uh.. I guess I rested my eyes a bit longer than I intended,’ Jim yawned.

 

She teasingly ruffled his hair, ‘How about you go up to bed now.’ 

 

‘You’re not even gonna make a wish?’ 

 

‘I wish you’d go and get some sleep.’

 

‘Oh ha ha very funny. I’m not that tired now,’ he insisted.

 

Barbara raised an eyebrow but feigned resignation.

 

‘Oh fine, tell you what. How about you cut the cake and I’ll pick out a movie, deal?’

 

‘Deal!’

  
  


 

Strategically she picked out an animated movie with mostly cool colors and calming music and dug out an extra blanket out of the linen closet.

Jim set the two plates down and flopped onto the couch. Barbara took the chance, pouncing onto the couch and pulled him into the blanketed embrace.

 

‘Mom!’ he whined, with a grin.

 

‘Nah my birthday, your teenage angst is gonna suffer.’ She hugged him tighter as the movie began.

 

He laughed lightly, snuggling up to her and letting himself relax to the calm music.

 

It didn’t take long before Jim’s eyes drooped shut again. 

 

_ Huh, didn’t need to blow out the candles for that wish. _

 

She kissed him on his forehead once again, settling into a more comfortable position. It wasn’t much, on the outside at least, but it was everything to her.

She started yawning herself, the gritty exhaustion finally rearing itself and her eyes began to close. She blarily tried in vain to keep them open, however she soon stumbled into sleep.


End file.
